


Bucking the Tiger

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Doc, Kate, a bottle.<br/>Written for the GeekGirlz challenge, "In Vino Veritas"<br/>Disclaimer:  While I'm in possession of a few historical items, I cannot claim to own anything regarding the movie, Tombstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucking the Tiger

* * *

Thank you, Kate. I would like another.

Life's a funny thing, dahlin'.

I'd expect you'd know that. You an' I've been together for a while, now.

But this thing...this altercation that the Clantons are tryin' to start...well, you heard George say that the Clantons are gunnin' for us. Those boys are spoilin' for a fight. They are an example to be made.

Now, dahlin', don't say a word against Wyatt. I know how you feel about him. I won't lie and say the feelin' isn't mutual. But you'd know that, too.

You also know I'm not one to pull clear of this. If the Earps are in it, I'm in it, too. I'm not going to let them go into a fight without me. I owe it to them. I owe it to Wyatt.

Because, dahlin'. Wyatt is my friend. And should anything happen to him, well, I just couldn't forgive myself for not being there beside him. Offerin' my gun if he needs it.

Don't worry. I've left enough for you to be taken care of, should I not survive this upcoming war. Don't doubt that it won't be a war, Kate. The Clanton gang is like a hydra. That's a monster, dahlin'. If you chop off one of its heads, two more grow back. We got rid of Old Man Clanton but Ike and Curly Bill and Ringo are still out there, waitin' to strike. There are a hell of a lot more of them than there are of us.

I have to take a side, Kate. And I think it would be...fitting to ride on the side of the heroes for once.

Because Wyatt is a hero, dahlin'. He and his brothers, they are good men. And it would be an honor to die with them, if it comes to that.

I don't know, Kate. I'm not plannin' on dyin', not yet. But no man plans to die. It simply happens. Death comes in with his sickle and takes who he wants, willin' to go or not. I do not seek death. You have no fear of that. But should he come for me, well, you can only buck the tiger for so long.

Thank you, Kate. I will have another drink.

You are a good woman to me.

* * *


End file.
